godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch's Sanctuary
Overview The Witch’s Sanctuary is the second major sub-region within the realm of Midgard. Kratos and Atreus enter the area early into their journey. Kratos and Atreus hunt for a large boar, one with thin lines of glowing gold along its hide. After pursuing the beast through the forest for some time, Atreus finally lands the crippling shot. As they approach their quarry, Atreus and Kratos come face to face with the Witch of the Woods herself, who reprimands their violent antics and tells them that the boar is her friend. Later on in their journey, Kratos and Atreus learn that they have actually come face-to-face with the wife of Odin and former Queen of the Valkyries herself, Freya, who is bound to the realm of Midgard by Odin for the foreseeable future. This being her punishment after she broke off the marriage with the Allfather. The Sanctuary Compared to the earthy and snowy tones that compose the scenery for the beginning of the game, the Witch’s Sanctuary is a bright splash of color. After Atreus hits the boar with his arrow and Kratos helps keep the boar alive with the guidance of the Witch, she reveals the opening into the sanctuary behind a living wall of roots. They bend and recede at her gesture and open up to a garden that is decorated in rich foliage. Another elk, with the same markings as the first animal that Kratos and Atreus hunted, grazes peacefully through the garden, as does another boar. The main feature of the sanctuary is the massive turtle, who Atreus eventually names Chaurli. Atreus’s grasp on languages gives him the ability to understand Chaurli’s words, much to the surprise of both Freya and Kratos. The turtle has a massive tree growing out of its shell, one that extends hundreds of feet above the ground and consists of bright red leaves as well. Under its belly is Freya's home. Healing the Boar Behind Freya’s home are a number of smaller garden patches, along with the river that runs into the cavern system that exists beneath Chaurli. In order to heal the boar that Atreus wounded, Kratos needs to retrieve two plants from Freya’s garden. The first plant is a white-petaled flower called Lamb’s Cress and the other is Red Root. After Kratos exits through the backdoor of the Witch’s home, the white-petaled flower is located in a patch of grass to the left of the door, and the Red Root is to the right by Atreus. Once Kratos helps Atreus retrieve the root, (reprimanding the boy on his forgetfulness for leaving his mother’s knife behind) they return to Freya and she completes the healing salve in order to save the boar’s life. In return for their help, Freya presses a glimmering golden mark to their necks. This is the Witch’s Compass, a main quest indicator for the player throughout the game. Points of Interest There are a number of collectibles in the Witch’s Sanctuary. They require the player to return to her garden after a number of checkpoints that come with further progression of the main storyline. To gather all the possible collectibles in this area, the player will need Winds of Hel and Atreus’s Lightning Arrows. * Once the player reaches the part in their journey titled, “A New Destination.” they will be able to return to the Witch’s home by climbing up a well within the cave. As they climb, there will be runes that Atreus can read as a Lore Marker. * Once Kratos climbs to the top, there will be another Lore Marker that requires a light crystal to be activated and read. The light crystal is located to the left behind the crumbling well. * After Atreus greets the giant turtle and gives it the name Chaurli, the player can approach the front door of the house and search the grass and rocks to the right. There is the Turtle’s Treasure, which gives crafting resources for the player. * In the opposite direction from the front door of the house, there’s another Lore Marker for Atreus to read beside a climbable chain. At the top there is one of Odin’s Ravens perched on a rock. * Continue down the ridge and Kratos will reach a ledge that provides an overview of the Witch’s garden.The player will be able to have Atreus read the runes scattered about the area, which will be used to open a Legendary Chest. * Climb back down the chain and look across the grounds first to see another Lore marker that’s beneath the wall of the well, then head back towards Chaurli and this time head to the left of him. There will be a sand bowl that Atreus will use to spell out the runes, which will then reveal the Legendary Chest that contains the Storm of the Elks runic summon for Atreus. God_of_War_New_Destination_collectibles__0004_Layer_45.png|The runes that Atreus can read in order to unlock the Legendary Chest. God_of_War_New_Destination_collectibles__0003_Layer_46.png|The discretely placed lore marker beneath the risen area that Kratos descended from beneath the well. God_of_War_New_Destination_collectibles__0002_Layer_47.png|Lastly, the sandbowl that Atreus will shape the runes in to unlock the Legendary chest covered by the stones. Category:God of War (2018) Locations